Voluntad de amar
by LadyEpona93
Summary: [Post-ending. Secuela de Oro y Cristal] Los Mugiwaras se dirigen a la misteriosa isla Monperdia, que según dice la leyenda alberga una ciudad de oro. Sin embargo Luffy y Nami, que solo esperaban una nueva aventura, descubrirán hasta dónde llegan sus sentimientos por el otro mientras una inminente guerra de poder y traición toma forma. ¿De verdad todo vale en el amor y en la guerra?


**¡Hola, nakamas-lectores! Ya sé que dije que actualizaría _Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo_ , pero tranquilos, que no lo he abandonado (por encima de mi cadáver hago éso con una historia); el esquema del nuevo capítulo está terminado y el desarrollo en general está decidido, sólo que debo supervisar varios detalles para que queden todos los cabos bien atados y no haya errores o confusiones mientras avanza la trama (porque se me vinieron nuevas ideas entre las que habrá un giro importante). Habrá también una gran sorpresa entre los personajes, aunque creo que sospecharéis cuál es para los que hayáis leído ese fic. **

**Mientras tanto, me vino una nueva oleada de inspiración y así tomó forma el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, que pude redactar poco a poco en tiempos libres entre las clases y pesados trabajos de fin de curso. En realidad, este prólogo iba a ser más extenso (28 páginas tal vez) pero me pareció demasiado largo y decidí dividirlo en dos partes.**

 **Este fic se da después de _Oro y Cristal_ , y Luffy y Nami están comprometidos por un tiempo indeterminado (es decir: habrá boda, pero el capitán decidirá cuando será, shishishi).**

 **¡Sin más que demorar, que se abra el telón!**

* * *

Después de su aventura en Iris, la ciudad de cristal, los Mugiwaras se dirigieron hacia el West Blue en busca de la isla mítica de Monperdia, de la que se decía que escondía una ciudad antigua construida enteramente con oro, pero también de donde nadie había regresado con vida para contarlo. Por supuesto, Luffy no pudo resistirse a aquel asegurado olor a aventura y ordenó poner rumbo hacia allí. Nami ya había calculado la ubicación aproximada de Monperdia gracias a los datos registrados en algunos libros de Robin; sin embargo, éstos eran escasos y no dejaban de estar envueltos de incógnitas y contrariedades, y el hecho de que su destino se encontraba en el Nuevo Mundo no mejoraba mucho las cosas.

Pero ocho días después de haber partido, cuando ya habían entrado en el Grand Line, la suerte les sonrió cuando encontraron algo interesante dentro de una piraña gigante que habían cazado, pues en cuanto la trocearon, en el interior de su estómago hallaron en perfecto estado un cofre lleno de valiosas joyas antiguas y en el fondo del mismo... ¡un mapa de Monperdia! Al parecer, el enorme pez había migrado desde el Nuevo Mundo después de tragarse el cofre, y ahora tenían por fin en sus manos una pista fiable para encontrar la isla; o al menos eso esperaba Nami, ya que podía ser falso... pero se vio obligada a tragarse sus palabras y a mantenerse positiva cuando Luffy, Usopp y de Chopper la miraron con un aura depresiva.

Esa misma noche no faltó una pequeña fiesta de celebración, en la que corrió el sake y la carne asada. Y hacia la una de la madrugada, cuando Luffy se dio por satisfecho, tomó si previo aviso a Nami de la cintura y la cargó sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas.

-¡Luffy...!- dijo sorprendida la navegante con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Vámonos al camarote a hacer la digestión, shishishi- le respondió el moreno con su característica sonrisa.

La chica, que aún estaba un poco ebria, parpadeó dos veces antes de comprender a lo que se refería su capitán y luego le asintió con una mirada traviesa, despareciendo ambos rápidamente de la cocina para dirigirse hacia su nueva habitación matrimonial.

-Asqueroso suertudo de...- masculló Sanji mientras lavaba los platos con tanta fuerza que rompió uno sin querer- ¡Arg, mierda!

-Oi, Ero-cook, si tanto echas menos unas carantoñas femeninas, siempre podemos volver a Iris City para hacerle una visita a Carrie- le dijo Zoro con una sonrisa malévola.

-¡No vuelvas a mencionarme a esa cabra nunca más, asqueroso marimo!- rugió el rubio enmedio de un aura de fuego; aún tenía pesadillas con aquella cabritilla enamoradiza que lo había acosado durante toda su estancia en Iris después de besarla por accidente.

-Oblígame. O a lo mejor así lo entiendes mejor: Beee bee.

El cocinero no soportó más aquella humillación y saltó desde los fogones para abalanzarse sobre el espadachín.

-TE VOY A REVENTAR ESA CABEZA DE MUSGO QUE TIENES.

-NO SI ANTES TE REVANO ESAS CEJAS DE LOMBRIZ RETORCIDA, CABRÓN.

Y así, ante el suspiro frustrado de los demás Mugiwaras, la cocina del _Sunny Go_ se convertía (por al menos treintagésima vez) en el escenario de una nueva lucha encarnizada entre dos de los hombres más poderosos de la tripulación, mientras que el último del Trío Monstruoso se encontraba descargando sus energías de una manera más satisfactoria con su amada navegante.

* * *

Luego de media hora de una intensa sesión sexual, la pareja decidió que ya el momento de irse a dormir y se recostaron entre las sábanas revueltas, completamente desnudos, quedando Luffy acostado sobre su compañera y con la cabeza cómodamente reposada sobre los pechos de ella, mientras que Nami le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de la nuca. Aunque tan sólo habían pasado unos días desde que Luffy le preguntó si se casaba con él en un futuro no muy lejano, cosa que el capitán declaró al día siguiente (aunque no intencionadamente) ante las cámaras de toda Iris City y sus nakamas, la pareja se acostumbró rápidamente a su nueva vida de prometidos. No les faltaba tiempo a la hora de disfrutar de su intimidad dentro de su habitación privada, además de poder dormir juntos sin estar pendientes de que los pudieran descubrir sus nakamas en lugares inesperados (sobretodo cierto cocinero celoso que cada día declaraba sus ganas de darle una paliza a Luffy por "arrebatarle" a su ángel pelinaranja); y aunque no estuvieran casados todavía, gracias a aquel camarote que les había fabricado Franky después de que ganasen el V Concurso de Parejas de Iris, por petición del mismo Luffy como regalo de compromiso, podían compartir el lecho sin tener que esperar a que a uno de los dos le tocase el turno de guardia nocturna ni buscar un rincón discreto para acariciarse o dormir juntos.

Ninguno de los dos lo decía abiertamente, pero no recordaban sentir tanta plenitud y felicidad junta como hasta entonces. Y con esta sensación de felicidad, mientras escuchaba los ronquidos de Luffy contra su piel, Nami también se durmió.

 **(Soundtrack recomendado: _Star Hat Pirates begin Counterattack_ )**

Cuando quedaban pocas horas para el amanecer, en la cabina de vigilancia Zoro sintió que una poderosa presencia se estaba acercando al barco. Antes de que pudiera dar la voz de alarma, detectó que una enorme bola de cañón se dirigía hacia él. No le faltó ni un par de segundos para saltar desde su puesto hacia el proyectil y cortarlo limpiamente por la mitad, cuyos pedazos impactaron con un gran estruendo a los costados del _Thousand Sunny_. El resto de los Mugiwaras, despertados por el estruendo, salieron rápidamente de sus habitaciones, descubriendo a media distancia una flota de diez embarcaciones que estaban encabezadas por dos navíos que duplicaban el tamaño de su barco.

Como era habitual, los viajes de los Mugiwaras hacia un nuevo destino no estaban exentos de peligros. Ya habían tenido que luchar contra otra tripulación enemiga antes de adentrarse en el Grand Line, la cual, como solía ocurrir con aquellas que no pasaban de las aguas de Paraíso, resultó pan comido de derrotar. Pero esta vez se habían topado con dos capitanes del Nuevo Mundo, que decidieron formar una alianza temporal para lograr un objetivo común: matar al joven monarca y a toda su tripulación. Uno lo hacía por venganza hacia su viejo sueño de ser el Rey de los Piratas, y el otro para hacerse con las recompensas de todos los Mugiwaras, pues aunque ya no eran perseguidos por la Marina, no dejaban de ser piratas y como tales seguían teniendo una recompensa por sus cabezas (y si algún cazarrecompensas o un pirata rival los mataba y reclamaba el dinero, no había ninguna ley que lo impidiera).

Así mismo, a ambos les interesaba hacerse con el único mapa mundial que Nami había trazado al completo desde Paraíso hasta el Nuevo Mundo, incluyendo la ubicación de Raftel, pues aunque el One Piece ya no se encontraba allí, continuaba siendo una meta fundamental para aquellos piratas que deseaban hacerse con algunos tesoros valiosos que aún seguían allí y que _Sunny Go_ no pudo cargar (para desgracia de Nami); y por supuesto, demostrar que habían alcanzado lo mismo que el Rey Pirata en su travesía, como un intento de igualarse a él sino podían vencerlo en combate.

Los capitanes en cuestión se llamaban Victor Longhorn, de los piratas Tricuerno, y Cenón Bowner, de la tripulación Arrows. Los dos eran afamados en el North Blue por su carácter sanguinario y habían consumido una Akuma no mi.

-SAL DE TU ESCONDRIJO, REYEZUELO DE MIERDA- bramó desde su mascarón Victor Longhorn- HOY FINALIZAREMOS TU REINADO Y TU CUERPO SERÁ EXHIBIDO EN PEDACITOS EN LA PROA DE NUESTROS BARCOS.

Los gritos se oyeron desde el camarote de la pareja y Nami, que se había despertado por el cañonazo anterior, comprendió que tenían que salir de inmediato a luchar y así asegurarse de que aquellos tipos no se acercaran a la cámara del tesoro. La pelinaranja se apresuró a vestirse con lo primero que encontró: un bikini escarlata y unos vaqueros negros con la palabra MODE en dorado bordada en el costado de la pierna derecha. Ya preparada, la joven tomó su Clima Tact, pero al volverse descubrió que Luffy ni siquiera se había percatado del ataque y seguía durmiendo como si nada.

-¡Luffy, Luffy, despierta! ¡Nos están atacando!- lo avisó Nami mientras le agitaba el hombro.

Pero el moreno sólo gruñó y volvió a roncar.

-¡Que te despiertes! ¡Sal a darles una paliza o irán a por el tesoro!- volvió a llamarlo su compañera, zarandeándolo en vano.

-Mmmm, Nami, estoy muy cansado, no quiero hacer más el amor... Zzzzzzz- le respondió en sueños con una sonrisa idiota mientras un hilo de baba le caía por la comisura de la boca.

-DESPIERTA DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ, LUFFYYYYYYY- bramó Nami ya harta con unos dientes de cocodrilo.

Aquéllo por fin pareció desvelar al chico, que aún con expresión soñolienta se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta con una montañita de chichones sobre su cráneo... y desnudo como un recién nacido.

-¡Pero vístete primero, so burro!- lo detuvo la navegante, agarrándolo por los hombros para luego empujarlo hacia el armario.

-Sí, sí...

Cinco minutos después Luffy salía junto a Nami del camarote, llevando sólo unos shorts negros y una gran chaqueta roja de hombreras doradas y con la calavera Mugiwara estampada a la espalda. Sus nakamas se habían reunido en la proa para encarar a los buques enemigos, que se habían acercado al _Thousand Sunny_ hasta detenerse a escasos metros.

De pie en el mascarón de cada uno (que respectivamente eran la cabeza de un triceratops y una calavera atravesada por una flecha) se encontraban los capitanes: Victor Longhorn, un cuarentañero canoso y provisto de una barba gris oscura que le cubría las quijadas y terminaba en pico por debajo del mentón; disfrutaba de una larga experiencia en la piratería ya que desde muy joven había sido el terror del Suroeste del North Blue. Su poder y lo que le había ganado mayor fama era la fruta Zoan Prehistórica Trice Trice no mi que había consumido hacía varios años, la cual le permitía convertirse en un imponente triceratops; y para incrementar más sus habilidades había desarrollado Busoshoku Haki, que aplicaba a sus cuernos cuando se transformaba. El otro capitán, Cenón Bowner, tenía cabello rubio pajoso y una perilla de chivo, y al contrario que su aliado, era un hombre que apenas cursaba el principio de la treintena de edad; pero eso no lo hacía menos letal y poderoso a lo largo de su territorio en las rutas marítimas al Este del North Blue, pues además de dominar la lucha con el arco, poseía una Akuma no mi Paramecia Aro Aro, con la cual podía convertirse en una nube de flechas voladoras.

-Por fin apareces, Monkey D Luffy. Veremos si los rumores que aseguran que tú y tu tripulación sois tan fuertes como cien demonios son verdad- lo saludó con desdén Cenón, esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Esos rumores se equivocan, porque cada uno valemos por un millón de demonios- intervino Zoro clavándole la mirada como si fuera una espuela mientras desenfundaba (a propósito de demonios) un poco su Sandai Kitetsu.

-Como si sois Satán en persona; ese mono bastardo me arrebató mi sueño de ser el Rey de los Piratas. ¡Vengo a reclamar el trono pirata que debió ser mío!- respondió Victor, que observaba al joven monarca con un odio corrosivo (el cual no le hacía mucho caso porque seguía medio dormido); y no era para menos, pues tenía ante él al hombre que le había arrebatado su objetivo más ambicioso.

-Yo sólo busco cobrarme la recompensa por su cabeza y la de sus nakamas- habló Cenón con su sonrisa petulante- Oh, y también hemos escuchado otro rumor mientras navegábamos por el Gran Line: que La Gata Ladrona es su amante.

-Así es, Luffy y yo somos pareja ¿y qué?- intervino Nami con altanería- ¿Acaso quieres secuestrarme antes de que mi capitán te patee el trasero como hizo con los otros que lo intentaron?

-¿Secuestrarte? Zjé zjé zjé- se carcajeó el rubio con sorna- No digas tonterías, lindura, lo único que que a mi aliado y a mí nos interesa de ti es ese mapa del mundo que has trazado.

-¡Por encima de mi cadáver tocaréis ese mapa!- les espetó ella empuñando con fuerza el Clima Tact; había esperado muchos años para ver cumplido su sueño de dibujar el primer mapa mundial de la Historia, y no pensaba permitir bajo ningún concepto que nadie se lo arrebatase.

-Pues entonces te mataremos, así tu capitán sufrirá el doble antes de que acabemos con él- contestó Victor Longhorn.

-¡Tocadle un sólo pelo a Nami-san y os freiré las pelotas antes de enviaros al infierno!- los amenazó Sanji, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarse en ese instante hacia ellos.

-Oi, ¿y no podríais habernos asaltado más tarde?- comentó de repente Luffy con voz soñolienta, no había entendido ni la mitad de los que habían dicho los piratas enemigos y se frotaba los ojos tan tranquilamente- Nami me hizo perder muchas energías mientras teníamos sexo y...

PAAAF

Enseguida el Rey Pirata quedó medio enterrado en el césped de la cubierta bajo el puño humeante de su navegante, que le gruñía con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-NO TIENES POR QUÉ EXPLICARLE NUESTRA VIDA ÍNTIMA ASÍ POR LAS BUENAS CUALQUIERA, IDIOTA. ¿NO HAS OÍDO QUE QUIEREN ROBARME MI MAPA?

-MALDITO GOMOSO CON SUERTE- le espetó Sanji al moreno rodeado por un aura de fuego.

-Yohohoho, ¿oi, Luffy-san, qué clase de panties llevaba hoy Nami-san?- se atrevió a preguntar Brook, sólo para recibir una fugaz patada por cortesía de la pelinaranja.

-¡Basta de memeces, tomaos en serio nuestra presencia!- protestó Victor con unos dientes de tiburón.

-Ooh, ¿así que el reyezuelo se encuentra cansado? Bien, entonces ésto será mucho más sencillo de lo que pensaba, zjé zjé zjé- se rió Cenón con mueca desagradable, para justo después, en una fracción de segundo, desintegrase en una masa de flechas- **TORMENTA DE FLECHAS MORTÍFERAS**.

El ataque se dirigió fugazmente hacia los Mugiwaras, pero éstos ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de tácticas y se protegieron con sus respectivas habilidades: Luffy (ya recuperado y fresco como una rosa) las esquivó con su Haki de Observación; Zoro y Brook cortaron los proyectiles; Sanji las destruía con sus patadas voladoras; Chopper usó su Protect Point y Franky protegió al resto con su robot Shogun (que desde hacía unos meses había conseguido hacer que se montara el triple de rápido). Cenón se recompuso justo detrás de ellos, con el cuerpo lleno de cortes y contusiones al perder tantas flechas que formaban su constitución; sin embargo, le quedaron suficientes energías para tomar un arco que cargaba a su espalda y apuntó a Nami con una gruesa flecha que hizo aparecer de su palma.

-MUERE, ZORRA DEL REY PIRATA. **FLECHA DEL INFIERNO**.

La joven ahogó un grito al percatarse del ataque, no tendría tiempo de esquivarlo... Y de no ser porque cerca de ella estaba un hombre con un Haki de Observación increíblemente desarrollado, su pecho habría sido atravesado de lado a lado, pero Luffy se interpuso en apenas un segundo y detuvo el proyectil con una velocidad endemoniada, partiéndola por la mitad en su puño.

 **(Soundtrack recomendado: _Three towers_ )**

-¡¿Pero qué mierda...?!- gritó Cenón impactado, nunca antes alguien había podido parar sus Flechas del Infierno, con las que había atravesado a filas de hasta treinta personas de una única vez.

Luffy estiró su brazo hacia el rubio y lo agarró por la camisa para acercarlo hasta que sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros. Éste percibió el aura iracunda del monarca pirata, con las pupilas blancas y sin parpadear; parecían los ojos de un lobo que estaba punto de desgarrar a la oveja: Cenón empezó a temblar, le castañeaban los dientes, sudaba en frío y terminó por orinarse encima. En efecto, ante el Rey no era más que una oveja lamentable y acorralada.

-Has insultado _a mi prometida_. Has intentado hacerle daño- se limitó a decir el moreno entre dientes.

-Tu-tu... ¡¿prometida?!

Antes de que el capitán de los piratas Arrows pudiera siquiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, los nudillos del capitán Mugiwara se hundieron en su cara como una losa de granito, haciéndole perder el conocimiento. Cenón, ahora inconsciente, voló fuera del _Sunny Go_ hasta estrellarse contra la cabina principal de su propio barco, la cual tampoco se salvó de la titánica fuerza de Luffy y quedó con un gran agujero allí por donde el maltrecho pirata pasó.

-¡Tan joven como imbécil! ¡¿De qué me ha servido formar una alianza con él?!- masculló Victor adoptando la forma intermedia de su fruta Zoan: un corpulento dinosaurio erguido sobre dos piernas y con manos en lugar de patas- HOMBRES, ABRID FUEGO.

La flota de los Tricornio rodeó el _Sunny Go_ y los cinco barcos que la conformaban comenzaron a disparar sus cañones a la vez, pero Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp y Franky se encargaron de destrozar las balas o desviarlas muy lejos. Mientras tanto la banda de los Arrow, después haber sido derrotado su capitán con tanta facilidad y no deberle nada ya a la otra tripulación, huyeron aterrorizados del lugar con el malherido Cenón.

-MALDITA SEA, MATADLOS A TODOS- ordenó furioso Victor a sus subordinados.

Las naves se aproximaron al _Thousand Sunny_ , el cual fue abordado por varias docenas de piratas que saltaron a cubierta con un grito salvaje. La tripulación Mugiwara se preparó para luchar, cuando de pronto una puerta se abrió debajo de la escalera del barco y salió al trote un imponente semental frisón de color azabache; era Sunny, el caballo que Luffy y Nami habían salvado de ser vendido en una subasta en Iris junto a la yegua Merry. Y dado que desde entonces era la montura del capitán, el equino no quería perder tiempo en presumir de ello en una pelea.

-¡Oooh, Sunny!- lo saludó con alegría el moreno, que de un salto subió al lomo del animal y se agarró a sus crines para luego colocarse el sombrero de paja.

-¡¿Te parece el momento adecuado para hacer ésto?!- le reprochó Nami al moreno con unos dientes afilados.

-¡Vamos a patear a estos tipos!- le dijo él a su corcel, ignorando a la navegante.

Sunny le respondió con un relincho de determinación, levantándose sobre las patas traseras; no había tenido ocasión de luchar cuando les atacó otra tripulación unos días antes y le emocionaba poder participar como el caballo pirata que era ahora. Acto seguido otro equino, más esbelto y de color anaranjado, se colocó junto a Nami saludándola con un toque en el hombro.

-Buena chica, Merry- le dijo Nami dándole unas palmaditas en el cuello antes de montar en la yegua.

Muchos rivales, sobre todo los más débiles, se quedaron aterrados al ver la apariencia imponente de la tripulación Mugiwara, siendo el capitán y la navegante los que más impresionaban: Luffy, ataviado con su amplia gabardina de capitán roja, montando al imponente semental negro a pelo que echaba humo por los ollares, y sumando su sonrisa desafiante, su fuerte constitución y su gran cicatriz en el pecho descubierto, Luffy parecía un demonio que venía a exterminarlos; y Nami, a lomos de su grácil yegua, su Clima Tact echando chispas entre sus dedos, y relamiéndose los labios al imaginar el buen botín que obtendrían después de machacarlos, les recordaba a una hechicera que lanzaría sobre ellos la peor de las maldiciones con sus poderes del clima.

-¡No seáis cobardes, panda de idiotas, atacadles de una vez!- les ordenó iracundo Victor Longhorn desde su mascarón, escupiendo entre palabras al ver a sus hombres aterrorizados por primera después de tantos asaltos sangrientos que habían perpretado.

 **(Soundtrack recomendado: _Fight_ )**

Éstos obedecieron aún temblando (su capitán no admitía la desobediencia bajo castigo de muerte) y la proa enseguida se convirtió en un estridente escenario de batalla. Los piratas Tricuerno caían como moscas ante la fuerza superior de la tripulación del monarca de los piratas. Zoro cortaba por doquier; Sanji los mandaba a volar con marcas de quemaduras en todo el cuerpo; Robin les rompía los huesos con sus brazos fleur; Nami los fulminaba con sus Thunder Lances y Black Balls, siendo ayudada por Merry que coceaba a quien se les acercase por la espalda; Usopp los atrapaba con sus plantas gigantes; Franky lanzaba puñetazos y rayos láser con su robot Shogun; Chopper los reducía alternado su Walk Point con su Kung Fu Point; Brook los hacía caer rendidos al sueño con su violín antes de cortarlos de un sólo tajo; y Luffy los noqueaba, lanzaba y machacaba con sus elásticos puñetazos y patadas mientras se mantenía con increíble agilidad sobre Sunny, que aportaba su parte mordiendo y coceando a los enemigos que se acercaban demasiado (Luffy los detectaba perfectamente con su Haki, pero así dejaba que el caballo se divirtiera).

-¿Y se supone que estos tipos vienen del Nuevo Mundo? ¡Me he enfrentado a simios el doble de fuertes que ésto!- se quejaba Zoro mientras lanzaba diestras estocadas que derribaban filas enteras de enemigos.

-¡Son demasiado fuertes, capitán!- exclamó acongojado uno de los tripulantes Tricornio antes der ser calcinado por Nami.

-¡Esto es un infierno!- chilló otro después de ser golpeado por Chopper y cayendo, para su mala suerte, a los pies de Sanji.

-¡¿Que ésto te parece un infierno, capullo?! ¡Pues no tienes ni idea de lo que tuve que sufrir yo durante mi entrenamiento de dos años en aquella isla!- rugió el cocinero con unos colmillos afilados al recordar sus experiencias con los okamas, y decidió pagar su frustración dándole una poderosa patada al maltrecho hombre que lo mandó volando por los aires.

-¡Oi, tú, el lagarto cornudo! ¡Levanta el culo de ahí y ven a pelear!- dijo Luffy mirando hacia Victor entre divertido y desafiante.

El capitán Tricornio estaba furioso, ni con sus cinco buques disparando al mismo tiempo había logrado reducir (lo que él consideraba al lado de sus inmensos navíos) una minucia como el _Thousand Sunny_. Para colmo, todos sus hombres habían caído y sus naves se hundían bajo el mar; ya sólo quedaba él con su barco principal. Con un aullido de rabia por ver su reputación humillada de tal manera, Victor enfundó un bazooka que cargaba a su espalda y disparó contra los Mugiwaras. Éstos esquivaron el proyectil sin esfuerzo, que surcó al vuelo la cubierta hasta dar en la pared de uno de los camarotes... el de Luffy y Nami.

 **(Soundtrack recomendado: _I will beat you_ )**

-MI MAPA- gritó la pelinaranja angustiada y atravesó el barco con Merry al galope hacia la destrozada habitación, ya que guardaba allí su mapa mundial (cuando no trabajaba actualizándolo) a buen recaudo dentro de un baúl de plata y cobre.

Luffy se la quedó mirando estático. Aquel miserable había disparado contra el lugar que compartían la navegante y él, su rincón de mayor intimidad, su regalo que atestiguaba en el _Sunny Go_ su deseo de estar con Nami de por vida. Y ni qué decir de que tal vez hubiera destrozado su mapa, que tanto esfuerzo le había costado a la pelinaranja dibujando tras horas y horas de explorar distintos lugares en sus viajes (algunos muy peligrosos) y de encerrarse en el cuarto de cartografía. Luffy jamás olvidaría que cuando Nami lo hubo terminado, vio en ella una sonrisa tan grande y feliz como nunca antes recordaba... Si se perdía aquel mapa, la joven rompería a llorar sin consuelo al ver su mayor sueño hecho pedazos. Que Victor lo hubiera destruido o no, aquello era imperdonable; no se contentaría con golpearle las costillas... se las destrozaría junto con el resto de sus huesos. Sunny sintió su rabia y rascó el suelo con el casco.

-MUGIWARAAAAAA- reclamó Victor, ahora transformado en su forma completa de Triceratops, saltando hacia él con sus tres cuernos en ristre.

Con un tic en el ojo y las pupilas en blanco, el Rey Pirata se elevó sobre el lomo de su caballo y colocando un pie sobre la cabeza de éste, se impulsó contra su enemigo con vertiginosa rapidez. Con su brazo bañado en Busoshoku Haki cruzó un fugaz golpe contra el hocico de Victor, que apenas logró caer de pie en el _Sunny Go_ : Luffy le había partido el cuerno de la nariz. Acto seguido los demás Mugiwaras se abalanzaron sobre él con idéntica ira vengativa por la navegante; la forma Zoan completa del capitán Tricuerno le otorgaba una piel gruesa que repelía espadas y balas convencionales, pero esta vez no le salvó de sufrir daños por los poderosos ataques de sus rivales, sobretodo por parte del Trío Monstruoso: Luffy alcanzó a dañarle varios músculos con su Gear Second y luego con su Third Second, Zoro le dejó tuerto con una estocada en el ojo derecho y le cortó una oreja, y Sanji le hizo una pequeña brecha en la corona de pinchos de su nuca con un _Premier Hache_.

Malherido y al comprender que ya no tenía apenas posibilidades de cargar contra el monarca pirata sin recibir más ataques severos, Victor decidió hacerle pagar con el castigo más cruel posible. Sirviéndose de sus dos cuernos restantes cubiertos de Busoshoku Haki, logró alejar a Brook y a Usopp, que lo rodeaban en ese momento con sus armas en ristre, y embistió a la carrera contra el camarote matrimonial, donde Nami aún estaba dentro. Merry, que se encontraba junto a la puerta, se encabritó aterrada al ver a Longhorn antes de que Sunny apareciese y la apartara de un empujón.

-NI LO SUEÑES, CABRONAZO- de un salto Luffy se interpuso enfrente del triceratops en su Gear Fourth Boundman.

Lo agarró por ambos cuernos de la cabeza y Victor, retenido por la fuerza superior del moreno, detuvo su carrera en seco. Su expresión cambió a terror absoluto cuando observó dirigiéndose a su cara el puño rojizo de Luffy, que con un Kong Gun lo envió de nuevo hacia la proa, donde chocó contra baranda y quedó medio inconsciente. En ese mismo instante, Nami salió sana y salva por el boquete de la pared del camarote, resollando preocupada por los ruidos cercanos de lucha que acababa de escuchar.

-Nami, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó su compañero sin apartar la vista de Victor.

-Sí, pero la mitad del camarote quedó destrozado- respondió ella con aire apagado, pues aquella habitación tenía mucho significado para ambos.

-¿Y tu mapa?

-No le pasó nada, pero ese hijo de perra me las va a pagar de todos modos.

-Tenlo por seguro.

Luffy no le tuvo piedad a Victor ni para permitirle levantarse, mientras que éste ni siquiera bajo su cuerpo de dinosaurio ni con su Haki pudo soportar mucho más los golpes del Rey Pirata en su marcha más poderosa. El moreno le asestó varios golpes más y finalizó dándole de lleno un puñetazo en la cabeza del triceratops; la curvatura de su cresta escamada se resquebrajó de nuevo dolorosamente y Victor se desplomó de costado en su forma humana, respirando con dificultad.

-Maldito y sucio mono de feria...- masculló con un hilo de sangre en el mentón.

Victor hizo amago de alargar el brazo hacia su bazooka, que había caído no muy lejos de él, pero Sunny se lo impidió aplastándole la mano con la pezuña, lo que arrancó al pirata un grito de rabia y dolor.

-¿Acabamos con él aquí y ahora?- quiso saber Zoro, esbozando una expresión diabólica.

-No- sentenció Luffy cruzándose de brazos mientras se giraba hacia su compañera- Nami, este tipo por poco destruye tu mapa, hazle saber que no debe volver a intentarlo.

Nami parpadeó sorprendida al principio; Luffy le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata el vengarse con un golpe de gracia contra aquel miserable que por poco estropeó su sueño de toda una vida.

-Gracias, capitán- le contestó con un guiño antes de activar al máximo su Clima Tact para lanzar uno de sus ataques más poderoso- **WEATHER EGG... THUNDERBALL TEMPO**.

Un haz de luz eléctrica se descargó sobre el malparado capitán Tricornio, fulminándolo hasta los huesos y quemando seriamente sus órganos. Nami se aseguró de que la potencia no le matase, pero sin duda, junto con la paliza que le había dado Luffy, le quedarían secuelas de por vida. Poco después, tras tomar todos los bienes de valor que encontraron en el navío de los Tricornio, los Mugiwaras arrojaron en él a la masa de carne y ropa calcinadas que ahora era Victor Longhorn y a sus subordinados, para luego abandonar el lugar siguiendo el rumbo planificado.

Franky reparó la habitación de la pareja en menos de una hora, aunque aún tendría que arreglar el tocador de Nami, que había quedado hecho añicos, y una puerta del armario. Por fortuna, la cama no sufrió mayores desperfectos que algunas marcas de quemaduras y restos de ceniza que pudieron limpiarse sin problema.

* * *

 **(Soundtrack recomendado:** _ **If There Are Storms There Are Stars Too**_ **)**

En la hora escasa que quedaba para el amanecer, el capitán y la navegante decidieron descansar un poco en su lecho compartido, cosa que a Luffy no le costó por la gran cantidad de energía que había consumido en la batalla y se quedó profundamente dormido, con Nami recostada contra su pecho. Ella le acariciaba un corte en el hombro (ahora curado y vendado) que Victor le había hecho durante el enfrentamiento de la cubierta, mientras recordaba cuando Robin, después de derrotar al pirata Tricornio, le había contado que Luffy se había puesto furioso cuando el capitán Tricornio había disparado contra su camarote y poniendo en riesgo su mapa.

-Luffy- lo llamó con dulzura la pelinaranja.

-¿Huum?- respondió él, más dormido que despierto.

-Muchas gracias- se limitó a decirle la cartógrafa, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de acomodarse del todo sobre él para dormir.

El moreno reaccionó estrechándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, lo que hacía dudar a su compañera si estaba consciente o lo hacía por mero instinto.

-Nami, mientras yo sea tu capitán, no dejaré que nadie destruya tu sueño- sentenció de pronto el chico, sorprendiéndola, para acto seguido volver a roncar con un globito en la nariz y murmurando "carne" cada pocos segundos.

La aludida le sonrió con ternura y enterró el rostro en la clavícula de él, disfrutando del momento en que seguían vivos después de una pelea, vivos y enamorados, que protegerían los sueños del otro por encima de todo. Estaba orgullosa de saber que sería su esposa.

* * *

Pocos días más tarde, entre breves visitas turísticas, exploraciones en islas desiertas y grandes ciudades, y enfrentamientos contra un monstruo marino, el _Thousand Sunny_ hizo su primera parada larga en Arabasta para hacerle una visita a Vivi. Ésta ejercía como reina del país desde hacía un año, después de que su padre decidiera abdicar del trono una vez que terminó la guerra contra el Gobierno Mundial, en la cual el país del desierto había participado como aliado de los Mugiwaras.

Al contrario que la última vez, anclaron el barco en el puerto de Nanohana a la vista de todos. El país por entero ya era consciente de lo mucho que habían contribuido el Rey Pirata y su banda para destapar el tiránico plan de Cocodrile y así librarlos de lo que podría haber terminado en una carnicería entre sus propios compatriotas. Los tenían a todos por héroes... menos a Robin, a quien algunos aún veían como una criminal despreciable, debido a su antigua vinculación con la banda Baroque y la guerra civil que ésta desencadenó. Sabiendo que no era muy bien recibida y aunque ya había entablado una relación cordial con la familia real, decidió quedarse a vigilar el _Sunny Go_. Sanji se ofreció a quedarse con ella para "amainar su soledad", pero Zoro se interpuso de inmediato y declaró que sería él quien se quedaría con la arqueóloga... _"Por si surge alguna complicación"_ se justificó con una mirada seria, aunque un ligero pero delatador rubor en sus mejillas desveló sus verdaderas intenciones, que Robin le agradeció con una sonrisa que prometía mucho más en cuanto los demás se marchasen.

Después de una breve pelea de despedida entre el espadachín y el cocinero, el resto de la tripulación fue a comprar ropas adecuadas para su estancia allí; y como Sunny y Merry quisieron acompañarlos, les ataron al lomo alforjas llenas de agua y alimentos para el camino hasta Alubarna. Siendo Luffy y Nami los únicos que disponían de montura propia (el semental negro no llevaba arreos, ya que los odiaba, mientras que la yegua portaba una elegante brida turquesa a juego con la silla, la cual estaba provista de bordados dorados y estribos de oro), los demás decidieron alquilar camellos; pero antes de llegar a los establos, un camello que tenía unas pestañas muy largas se acercó a ellos al galope.

-¡Matsuge!- exclamó Chopper al reconocer al camello que les había acompañado durante su aventura en Arabasta.

El aludido le devolvió un cordial saludo al renito en su idioma y luego, con corazones en los ojos, restregó su carrillo contra la clavícula de Nami.

-Oh, qué mono, te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad? Yo también me alegro de verte- le correspondió abrazando su peludo cuello, lo que provocó una pequeña hemorragia nasal en Matsuge; el animal no se había olvidado de la hermosa navegante a pesar de los años, si bien ahora la veía más bella de lo que recordaba.

-¡Oi, bicho pervertido, no te pases de listo!- espetó Sanji al cuadrúpedo dándole una patada en las ancas para apartarlo de la pelinaranja.

Poco después, Matsuge explicó por boca de Chopper que se había alejado del palacio real (donde ejercía como el único camello en el escuadrón de patos Spotbill) porque la reina Vivi le había encargado que llevase una carta al embajador de un país vecino por un asunto de comercio, quien en aquel momento se alojaba en Nanohana. Y ya que tenía que regresar a la capital, el animal se ofreció a acompañar a los Mugiwaras hasta allí; por supuesto, también se ofreció como camello cortés que era a que Nami lo montase, un gesto que ésta aceptó gustosa. Merry decidió cargar a Chopper, que era un peso pluma en su forma Brain Point; el resto alquiló otros camellos (menos Franky, que se decantó por un robusto búfalo domesticado del tamaño de un rinoceronte) y Luffy montó a pelo en Sunny.

Pero ni siquiera durante el trayecto, que sólo duraría unas horas, el travieso capitán no podía dejar de hacer alguna de las suyas. Se desvió cuatro veces del camino para perseguir al galope cualquier animal raro que se encontrase porque quería cocinarlos para averiguar su sabor, y en una ocasión tuvieron que sacarlo a él y a Sunny de unas arenas movedizas. El caballo aportó su granito de arena al descubrir que no le gustaba Matsuge; ambos cuadrúpedos se adelantaban continuamente y se intercambiaban miradas de desdén, pero aparte de eso la cosa no fue a mayores (Merry se encargó de eso amenazándolos con el casco en ristre). Pararon dos veces por el camino para comer y darles agua a los animales, pero hacia la tarde, cuando el calor del desierto atacaba con más fuerza, Luffy estaba con la lengua de fuera y con tan pocas fuerzas que se tumbaba sobre el cuello de su caballo. Se bebió toda su ración de agua y después intentó robar las cantimploras de Usopp y de Chopper, pero en su lugar recibió un chichón por parte de Nami, que lo reprendió por su falta de responsabilidad para racionar sus víveres.

Para cuando vieron un letrero que indicaba que estaban llegando a la capital, el sol comenzaba a ponerse por el horizonte, tiñendo el desierto de un color bello color ocre. El aire se tornó más fresco, haciendo desaparecer el intenso calor desapareció, lo cual mejoró el ánimo del Rey Pirata; pero sólo fue por un momento, ya que quería llegar cuanto antes al palacio y darse un buen atracón como en aquel banquete que recordaba de hacía tres años.

-¿Ya llegamos, ya llegamos, ya llegamos?- gimoteó Luffy haciendo trotar a su caballo alrededor de Nami, pues si antes estaba muriéndose de insolación, ahora lo estaba haciendo de aburrimiento y de hambre.

La pelinaranja apretó el puño con impaciencia, pero estaba demasiado cansada por el viaje como para andar riñendo con su capitán. Poco después, por fin distinguió la silueta de la enorme ciudad.

-Mirad, allí está Alubarna- señaló Nami mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al pensar que enseguida vería a su amiga.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó Luffy- ¡Vamos a cenar!

Luffy apretó los talones en los costados de Sunny y éste (que también estaba hambriento) se lanzó al galope hacia la capital.

-¡Oi Luffy, espera! ¡No corras tanto!- le dijo Nami yendo tras él con Matsuge.

En seguida el resto de la tripulación les siguieron el paso todo lo deprisa que podían sus monturas, espetando improperios contra su capitán, aunque no lo dieron alcanzado ni a él ni a la cartógrafa, que les llevaban varios cuerpos de ventaja. Sólo Chopper y Merry les seguían de cerca, con el pobre renito suspendido en el aire, aferrado con las pezuñas a las crines de la yegua.

* * *

La reina Vivi Nefertari disfrutaba de un pequeño descanso en el patio delantero del palacio en compañía de Karue, después de haber terminado de actualizar un nuevo proyecto de ley bastante extenso. Vestía un hermoso vestido multicolor, que completaba con una amplia capa de seda con unas hombreras ligeras de oro. En su cuello pendía un collar de oro blanco con tres zafiros pequeños y uno grande central, y en sobre su cabellera, una preciosa tiara dorada que demostraba su posición como reina. La peliazul acariciaba al pato mientras éste bebía en una fuente decorativa que tenía en su centro una gran mármol de Pell en su forma de águila, observando con plenitud cómo el sol terminaba de ocultarse detrás de las dunas rojizas del desierto.

-OOOOIII VIVIIIII- escuchó de repente llamarla una voz que reconoció enseguida.

Emocionada, la aludida se volvió para saludar a su amigo, pero en su lugar vio la cabeza de un enorme caballo negro se detenía en seco a unos centímetros de ella.

-KYYAAAAAAH.

Vivi cayó sobre su trasero en la fuente, empapándose de arriba abajo, mientras que Karue se había subido a la estatua graznando aterrorizado.

-¡Hola Vivi, shishishishi!- dijo Luffy asomándose detrás del cuello del corcel, ataviado con una túnica roja y naranja.

La reina no pudo responder debido a lo incómoda que se sentía por las mojaduras de su ropa, mientras que enseguida llegaba Nami al lugar a lomos del agotado Matsuge.

-¡Si serás inconsciente! ¡Te dije que no corrieras tanto!- lo regañó ella estirándole tanto la mejilla que cuando lo soltó lo derribó del caballo, el cual también recibió su castigo cuando la pelinaranja le pellizcó la oreja- ¡Y tú, Sunny, no tenías porqué hacerle caso y echar a galopar de esa manera!

-¡Nami!- exclamó Vivi al reconocerla bajo la túnica blanca y dorada que la cubría hasta la cabeza.

-¡Oh, Vivi!

La navegante desmontó y ambas chicas se abrazaron con fuerza. La joven reina no podía creer que después de tantos meses volvía a tener frente a ella a dos de sus antiguos compañeros de travesía, y ni más ni menos que su mejor amiga y el salvador de su país. Luego abrazó también a Luffy, que enseguida le preguntó ansioso cuándo comerían ante la mirada en blanco de Nami; pero Vivi sonrió divertida al descubrir que ninguno de ellos había cambiado apenas en todo aquel tiempo. Poco después llegaron los demás Mugiwaras y los que habían conocido a la peliazul antes de su aventura en Arabasta la cubrieron de saludos entusiasmados y abrazos; Sanji por su parte la saludó girando como un torbellino de corazones al percatarse de su ropa aún húmeda, lo que le ganó un golpe de Nami en el carrillo, lo mismo que Brook cuando le hizo su habitual pregunta: "Discúlpeme, su Majestad, ¿sería tan amable de enseñarme sus panties?".

Se organizó un gran banquete que estuvo a cargo de la esposa de Ipagram, que era la única chef del palacio con la suficiente maestría para preparar rápidamente platos sin parar a medida que Luffy iba vaciando otros tantos. Sanji aprovechó para compartir con ella algunas recetas que él había probado a lo largo de aquellos años, y a su vez la mujer le dio a conocer ingredientes exóticos que se habían importado a Arabasta gracias a las excelentes relaciones de comercio que el país mantenía por todo Grand Line.

A medida que avanzaba la velada, en el comedor principal todo eran carcajadas, tintineos de cubiertos y gruñidos de varias bocas masticando. Luffy hinchaba sus carrillos sin parar con fuentes enteras y con las raciones que robaba a los otros comensales, sólo se calmó un poco cuando Nami lo regañó con un puñetazo después de quitarle una langosta al rey Cobra; el tortazo fue tal que el moreno escupió la cabeza del crustáceo, que aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Usopp. La situación se hizo aún más caótica cuando los caballos, Karue y Matsuge se colaron para unirse al banquete, ya que Sunny y el camello se peleaban por alcanzar los mejores platos que tenían cerca, cosa que Merry solucionó dándoles una coz a cada uno en el carrillo. Una vez terminado el banquete, armaron una fiesta en la que se sirvió el mejor vino del reino y los músicos reales tocaron animadas melodías con la participación de Brook. Vivi se divirtió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, reviviendo los felices momentos que había tenido junto a aquellos alocados piratas; y además agradecía un poco compañía mientras su esposo Khoza se encontraba fuera de la capital, cumpliendo su deber como Ministro de Medio Ambiente para supervisar la cosecha de unos cultivos en Yuba (y así tener una excusa para visitar a Toto).

La fiesta continuó hasta bien entradas las tres de la madrugada, momento en el que los Mugiwaras decidieron marcharse a sus respectivas habitaciones, porque si bebían o bailaban un minuto más, de seguro se desplomarían por los suelos del comedor. Nami tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y las piernas le flojeaban por culpa del alcohol, de manera que Vivi se ofreció a ayudarla a salir de la estancia sosteniéndola sobre su hombro, pero Luffy se le adelantó y con un fugaz movimiento cargó a la pelinaranja en sus brazos.

-Mi héroeee- dijo la chica, notablemente ebria, mientras le pellizcaba el carrillo con dulzura a su compañero.

-Qué bien cuidas de ella, Luffy-san- comentó Vivi con una sonrisa.

-Pues claro, shishishi, la quiero mucho. Y llámame sólo Luffy, que somos amigos.

La peliazul asintió y sonrió enternecida ante el cariño que se mostraba la pareja pirata, aunque tuvieran sus roces; sabía desde finales de la Gran Guerra que el moreno y la navegante eran pareja, lo cual no la sorprendió mucho al recordar que, hacía tres años, Luffy había cargado a la gravemente enferma pelinaranja hasta la doctora Kureha, arriesgando su propia vida en el proceso. Los demás Mugiwaras esbozaron también una leve sonrisa, incluso Sanji se negó a reprocharle a su capitán esas palabras tan dulces que le dedicaba a la pelinaranja. A pesar de su borrachera, Nami escuchó con claridad al moreno.

-Oi, Vivi. ¿Dónde está el cuarto con la cama más grande?- le preguntó ella a la peliazul después de deshacer el abrazo.

La joven reina le señaló que el lugar se encontraba al final del piso más alto, torciendo en el pasillo de la derecha. Ya entonces recogidas las indicaciones en su mente, la navegante le susurró algo al oído de Luffy con una sonrisa traviesa, a la que éste le correspondió.

-Está bien, Nami. Pero no te quejes si mañana no puedes moverte, shishishishi- respondió antes de echar a correr hacia la alcoba del último piso, mientras que la aludida se reía como una colegiala enamorada.

Sus nakamas rodaron los ojos ante el habitual descaro de su capitán, a excepción de Sanji, que mascullaba blasfemias contra él mientras intentaba encender un cigarro. Por su parte, Vivi se quedó roja como un tomate ante la actitud fogosa que demostraba la pareja.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, la tripulación se dirigió a los baños del palacio, donde los hombres se divirtieron patinando por el suelo mojado mientras que las chicas se relajaban en un baño de espuma perfumada.

-¿Tuviste una noche interesante?- preguntó divertida Vivi a la pelinaranja al verla con una sonrisa de plenitud.

-Bastante, jijiji, Luffy apenas me dejó dormir- respondió ella guiñando el ojo con descaro.

La peliazul negó con la cabeza y ambas se rieron ante la situación, quién imaginaba que estarían hablando de hombres (¡de Luffy!) y de sexo hacía tres años. De repente Nami recordó algo importante que había querido pedirle a su amiga desde que arribaron en Arabasta.

-Vivi, me gustaría pedirte un favor personal.

-Lo que necesites, Nami.

-Hace unos días unos piratas enemigos nos atacaron y uno de ellos por poco destruye mi mapa del mundo.

La peliazul ahogó un suspiro de angustia al pensar en que la navegante estuvo a punto de perder el gran proyecto de su vida.

-Mientras navegábamos hacia aquí tomé la precaución de hacer una copia exacta por si acaso volvía a ocurrir algo así- continuó hablando Nami, que de repente la miró con un talante decidido- Quiero que esa copia te la quedes tú y hagas las reproducciones que creas convenientes.

La reina se tomó un minuto para procesar lo que la navegante le acababa de decir.

-Pe-pero... ¡Nami, ese mapa es muy importante para ti!- exclamó aún anonadada.

-Exactamente, por eso te estoy pidiendo ésto- le contestó la pelinaranja con una sonrisa sincera-Yo haré más copias en el _Sunny Go_ y seguiré actualizando el mapa original, y confío en la fuerza de Luffy, pero siendo piratas nunca se sabe cuándo podemos recibir un ataque que deje peores daños colaterales que los que hizo ese Victor. Sé que dejaré mi proyecto en buenas manos si te quedas con la copia.

Vivi estuvo a punto de rechazar la petición de su amiga, pero la determinación que reflejaban sus ojos le dieron a entender que ella, tozuda y firme como era, no iba a aceptarle un no por respuesta.

-Será un honor, Nami- respondió al final- Lo mantendré a buen recaudo junto a los documentos antiguos más sagrados de mi país.

Nami le dedicó de nuevo una sonrisa en agradecimiento, antes de darle una noticia que también llevaba días esperando comentarle.

-Bueno, en realidad tengo que contarte algo más- comenzó la navegante con una sonrisa coqueta - Luffy y yo estamos prometidos.

-Oh, que bi... ¿que estáis PROMETIDOS? ¡¿O... o sea, que os vais a casar?!

La joven asintió divertida por la reacción de la peliazul antes de contarle su odisea en pareja entre ella y el capitán en el Concurso de Parejas de Iris City, incluyendo a los buenos amigos que habían conocido en Patrick y Akira Ommar.

-No sé cuándo será la boda porque dependerá de cuando quiera Luffy pedírmelo, pero no tengo prisa- comentó colocándose un mechón del húmedo cabello detrás de la oreja, en un intento por ocultar el leve rubor de sus mejillas.

Vivi sonrió en respuesta, ya que no la engañaba la sonrisa que esbozaba Nami inconscientemente mientras le contaba sobre el momento en que Luffy le pidió matrimonio en la cámara del tesoro del _Sunny Go_.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros dos- dijo la joven reina con mirada enternecida.

 **(Soundtrack recomendado: _Minato Mura_ )**

-¡Eh, qué divertida es esa espuma! ¿Me dais un poco?- dijo de repente Luffy, que estaba subido a la pared que separaba ambos baños junto a los demás varones.

-¡¿Pero qué estáis haciendo ahí subidos?!- los regañó Vivi ruborizada, hundiéndose hasta el cuello en el agua para cubrirse.

-Nunca aprenderán estos hombres. Serán 200 000 berries por cabeza- les avisó Nami mientras tomaba una toalla y se levantaba envuelta en ella- **¡** **Shiawase Punch!**

Acto seguido la navegante descubrió su desnudez ante los mirones, que cayeron fulminados disparando un chorro de sangre por la nariz. Pero Luffy no pareció inmutarse y siguió sonriendo divertido.

-Ya te he visto desnuda muchas veces- comentó el muchacho sin apartar la vista del cuerpo de su compañera.

-Oh sí, lo olvidaba- Nami agarró una pastilla de jabón y la arrojó con fuerza a la cara del capitán- ¡Pues entonces deja de fastidiar!

-AUCH.

Se escuchó al moreno impactar contra el suelo de espaldas y los demás hombres elevaron un grito de impresión.

-¡Por Oda, Luffy, tápate eso con una toalla o algo!- se oyó decir a un asustado Usopp.

-¡Mierdoso hentai!- espetó Sanji.

-¡¿Y qué queréis que le haga?! ¡Siempre se me levanta la pilila cuando veo a Nami desnuda!- reprochó Luffy como si fuera lo de más normal el comentar en público la atracción física hacia su pareja.

Nami se puso roja al escuchar éso y no precisamente por el ambiente cargado de vapor caliente.

-YO TE MATO- rugió el cocinero Mugiwara.

-UUUAAAAH.

El baño de los hombres comenzó a retumbar y en las pulcras paredes se reflejaron destellos de fuego.

-Veo que prefieres la belleza natural de una mujer a la de sus prendas interiores, Luffy-san, yohohoho- comentó Brook airado.

-De modo que es así como funcionan las erecciones en los humanos- sopesó Chopper con tono profesional.

-A CALLAR TODOS U OS CALCINO- los amenazó Nami echa una furia y sonrojada como un tomate.

Entre toda la cacofonía de golpes, gritos, amenazas y comentarios sobre el instinto sexual de Luffy y el don único que tenía Nami para despertarlo, Vivi se carcajeaba abiertamente sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

Y así pasaron el día en el palacio y decidieron partir al atardecer, ya que aún debían pasar por Sabaody y por la isla Gyojin antes de dirigirse directamente a Monperdia, y de paso les harían una visita a los amigos que tenían allí. Nami les cedió la copia de su mapa a los bibliotecarios de mayor confianza de Vivi, que prometieron guardarlo al mejor recaudo bajo la supervisión de la reina; y cuando sol casi se había ocultado del todo, los piratas se despidieron de Vivi, de Cobra, Karue, Pell, Ipagram y sus demás amigos del palacio. Luffy y Nami recibieron un último abrazo conjunto por parte de la peliazul, que les susurró sus más sinceras felicitaciones.

-Oi, Nami- dijo Luffy a su compañera mientras tomaban el camino de regreso a Nanohana- ¿Por qué razón nos felicitó Vivi?

-Porque le dije que me casaré con el idiota más rico del mundo- le contestó sonriendo de costado.

-¡¿Eeeh?! ¡Pero si es conmigo con quien te vas a casar!- reclamó molesto el moreno sin entender.

-Te estás respondiendo tú sólo, atontando.

Antes de que Luffy pudiera contestar, la pelinaranja lo agarró de la túnica y lo atrajo hacia sí, atrapando su boca con un breve e intenso beso. El chico se olvidó entonces de por qué se había molestado y la tomó de la mejilla para intensificar el contacto.

-Eeeh, chicos, no quisiera interrumpir pero...- los avisó Usopp de repente detrás de ellos, interrumpiendo el beso.

El francotirador señaló hacia sus monturas y descubrieron que Matsuge estaba mordiendo la cabeza de Sunny, mientras que el caballo le relinchaba improperios malsonantes.

-SUPER FIGTH: Mugiwara Horse vs Royal Camel, ¡hagan sus apuestas!- declaró Franky haciendo su característica pose con sus robóticos brazos, y su búfalo lo imitó con mugido que decía "MAUUH".

-¡No Matsuge, quieto!- exclamó Nami mientras tiraba de las riendas del camello, consiguiendo así alejarlo del corcel.

Sunny se sacudió las babas de las crines, resopló vapor por los ollares y pateó la arena con fuerza, dispuesto a darle una lección al impertinente camello.

-¡Oi estúpido camello, no le muerdas a Sunny!- espetó Luffy al animal, dándole tal puñetazo entre las orejas que lo dejó KO.

-¡Y el ganador es SUPER CAPTAIN!- declaró el carpintero Mugiwara.

El pobre Matsuge quedó tendido en el suelo con espirales en los ojos, completamente insconsciente.

-¡Oh, buena la has hecho, Luffy!- regañó Nami al moreno.

Pero esta vez a la chica ni se le ocurrió golpearlo porque sabía que lo que había hecho era para defender a un nakama suyo, y además, en realidad fue Matsuge quien había empezado. Con un resignado suspiro dio un paso hacia Merry, que sólo cargaba a Chopper, pero Luffy la enrrolló por la cadera con su brazo y la sentó en la grupa de Sunny.

-Esta vez te llevo yo, shishishi- dijo el capitán sin una sonrisa resplandeciente.

La navegante obviamente no pudo reprocharle aquel gesto tan romántico (aunque Luffy no era el fiel prototipo del hombre romántico, sabía muy bien cómo hacerla sentirse como una reina) y se sujetó al torso de su compañero durante el resto del camino. Detrás de ellos, Franky cargaba al desmayado Matsuge en su búfalo y Sanji mascullaba maldiciones contra Luffy y su cochina suerte. Para el rubio su frustración fue peor en cuanto llegaron a Nanohara, al descubrir a Robin y a Zoro saliendo de la misma habitación con una sonrisa satisfecha. Dejaron junto al establo de camellos a Matsuge, que apenas se desertaba, y mientras el cocinero y el espadachín empezaban una nueva pelea por celos, el _Sunny Go_ partió directo hacia Sabaody.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí la primera parte del prólogo de esta nueva aventura. En un principio no tenía pensado introducir una batalla, pero (re)leyendo los fics de mis queridos nakamas Kaoru likes One Piece, Falkner Zero y Alice 1420, me asaltó esa idea y no pude resistirme jajaja. Me divertí mucho escribiendo las escenas de Arabasta, sobretodo la de los baños (if you know what I mean).**

 **En el próximo capítulo tendrá lugar en el archipiélago Sabaody y en la Isla Gyojin, de modo que veremos a Rayleight y también a Jinbei :)  
**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia y apoyo en mis anteriores fics, y espero que os guste esta nueva aventura tanto como yo al escribirla, al igual que las inminentes novedades que ocurrirán en _Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo_.**

 **¡Un abrazo relinchoso y nos leemos pronto, nakamas! :)**


End file.
